


My Religion

by Lucipurr02



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Character Death, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, High School, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson Lives, New Orleans, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipurr02/pseuds/Lucipurr02
Summary: ~~⚜️~~"No!" I shouted, trying to escape from his death grip, but he was too strong "don't hurt me. I-I swear I w-won't tell a-anyone what I saw""Emma, love, I didn't want you to see this" he said, getting his face near mine "trust me, please. I-I can't believe I scared you""You killed a person" I whispered ."I know what I have done, but, love, trust me when I saw that I made it for you"~~⚜️~~





	1. Chapter 1

Nice to meet you, my name is Emma Gilbert. I am Elena's little sister and Jeremy's older sister.

I am sixteen, and I am the smallest one. Like everyone in my family is tall, except for me.

Living with those two hell of teens was a torture. They were absolutely disrespectful for anything, but luckily I learnt how to ignore them, that was useful.

It was my first school day, and I was awfully late. My alarm didn't ring and I woke up thirty minutes before the lessons' beginning.

I run to the bathroom and tried to open it, but it was locked, so I gave some stroke on the door, and Jeremy, who was in there, shouted "just a minute! Damn!"

I felt a pair of hands touching my hips, and I jumped in fear, then I discovered that it was just Jenna "how's your day going, girl?"

"It's awful. I have to use the toilet and get ready, but JEREMY GOT STUCK INTO THE BATHROOM"

Jeremy replied opening the bathroom's door "what is up your ass? Get ready, by the way, Matt will be here in ten minutes"

"Fucktard"

"EMM! That's mean"

I sighed and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth, then I run into the bedroom and saw that Elena was getting ready "don't you greet anymore?"

"Don't you see I'm busy right now?"

"Can't you talk to me while you're wearing your socks?"

"Exactly"

"As you say" I whispered

Elena was mad at me, to say the least she was pissed off. Two or three weeks before I got a little drunk and accidentally hit Matt, but hey basically it wasn't even my fault

I rolled my eyes and got dressed, then I brushed my brown hair. That day I was wearing a pink shirt, a black jacket, a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers. Pretty basic.

Then I went out and waited for Matt to come, and after almost ten minutes he arrived with his truck "come on in"

Matt and Elena had a relationship, kind of. They had been together for months, but they split after mom and dad died, but after all they still were good friends, so I don't understand why she was acting that strange that day.

"Where is Elena?" I asked as I didn't see her

"She's catching the bus. Can we go now?"

* * *

 

Once arrived I got off the truck and thanked Matt, took my rucksack and headed to the school's doorway

 _I fucked another summer, well, shit_ I whispered as I saw all the familiar faces mixed with the unseen ones. I was going to my English class, almost running because I was dangerously late "hey Eleonor, how are you?"

"Actually my name's Emma, Caroline"

"How happy!" She yelled sarcastically "don't you tell me that you're not happy to come back to school"

"At all. You look pretty happy, what antidepressant are you on?"

"I am the new cheerleaders' leader"

"Wow, how lovely. Should I be happy?"

"Oh, God, why are you so grumpy?" She said as she went away. The blonde bitch was gone, perfect.

I was slightly late, and when I entered the classroom all the desks were already taken, except for a spot near a blonde and strangely-attractive girl

"Oh, Ms. Gilbert. You can sit right there"  
  


I walked to the desk and left my rucksack on the surface "nice to meet you, my name's Rebekah" she said smiling, as I sat near her

"My name's Emma. Are you a new classmate?"

"Yes, I come from New Orleans"

We spent all the lesson talking to each other. Like, the class was so boring, but she made it pass quickly. She told me that she was the fourth of five brothers, and I couldn't imagine how terrible it could be to live between so many guys. When the bell rung we got up, and I asked her "do you have the French class right now?"

"No, I don't. Now I have history... By the way, this is my street address, if you want to, I don't know, come when you're bored as hell. I'm always free for you" she said smiling, writing it on the palm of my hand

* * *

 

The school day finished pretty quickly, and I had to rush to find Jeremy and Matt, but they were, like, dissolved. I couldn't find them, but I found Elena instead. She was with a tall guy. He was pale, with light brown hair, and brown eyes "hey Elena" I exclaimed going near here "who's the guy?"

"None of you affair. Now go to home, I'm coming after you"

"I can't find Matt"

"Then call him. Now go"

It was pretty obvious that she wanted me to go away. But the question is: who the hell was he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Jeremy leave poor Emma alone and something unexpected happens

I avoided the two sweet peas and picked up the phone, curious of knowing where in the fresh hell Matt was.

"Matt, may I know where are you? I've been looking for you for almost half an hour!"

"Uhm... Emma, I'm pretty busy, why don't you catch the bus?"

"It left ten minutes ago, Jesus"

"Eeeehm..."

"Understood, I'll go by my feet. Bye" I said, hanging up, clearly pissed off.

Walking through the streets of Mystic Falls was depressing. They were fucking isolated, no one was walking and any car was running through the free streets. So I decided to cross the street without even watching, but a strange noise was playing into my ears. It was loud and it was coming near me.

It felt like a... Motor? What? A motor?

When I realized that a car was speeding against me I fell on the asphalt for the fright

All of a sudden the noise stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the car was off read, stopped against a tree.

I also saw that a man was between me and the car. He was tall and slim with blond and curly hair, he also had a light blond beard on his face. He was stunning, to say the least "be careful, love"

"Who are you? Am I dead?"

He giggled and watched me straight in my eyes. He had a pair of blue eyes that were as stunning as the ocean "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I think, who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, love" he picked me by my cheeks and brought me a few inches from his face. I could see his irises dilatating, then he said "you have seen nothing. You were walking and a car crashed near you, but you didn't pay attention and went straight home because you were late. You won't remember me at all"

I closed my eyes and right after I opened them. I was alone in the middle of the street "fuck I'm hungry" I thought

* * *

 

"Can I know where the hell have you been? You should have been here almost forty minutes ago, Missy"

"Matt and Jeremy refused to bring me home, so I walked alone"

"Mmmmhhhh... Who you were with?"

"Alone, fricking alone because of you. And you?"

"I was with Bonnie and Caroline"

"So, let me know, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie melt becoming a unique person? A boy, after all"

"Shut up" she ordered

"A boy?" Jenna asked us. Elena blushed. She was an introvert person with her family, and she told a lot of lies, to all of us, even to mom and dad when she wanted to go out with her two twats of her friends. Yes, such a bitch, isn't she? But after all, I learned how to know if she was lying, and boy if she was

"By the way" aunt Jenna started "I don't care, go eat. We will talk after lunch"

In the meanwhile Jeremy was watching us, staring like he was amused, well he was high as fuck, actually.

* * *

 

"Where have you been?" Rebekah asked pissed off at his brother "Out drinking"

"Are you out of your goddamn mind? You've been out for 2 hours now"

"Out with my friends" the hybrid joked

"Klaus, we both know that you're desperately alone. You don't have friend"

"Neither you, dear sister" he said tossing the keys on the table "do you want to know the truth? Well, Rebekah, you have to know that while you were here, doing absolutely nothing, I saved a life"

She giggled and then returned serious "let's be serious, why would you save a life?"

"She looked wise, beautiful and looking for someone who takes care of her"

"Who's this poor, little, desperate girl?"

"A friend of yours, the one with the blue eyes"

Rebekah started laughing compulsively "oh my God, Klaus, you're so funny"

"Why are you laughing, sister?"

"She's a Gilbert, brother. She's Elena little sister"

"You must be kidding me. How in the fresh hell could a beautiful creature like her be that cunt's sister?"

"Get over it"

He turned, showing Rebekah his shoulders "tell your friend we're having a ball"

"But we're not"

"Yes, we are"

"When?"

* * *

 

I was finishing my homework when I heard my telephone ringing. I stopped and picked up "hello?"

"Ugh, hey Emms. I was wondering, I'm having a charity ball tomorrow, and I would really like if you come. Ugh... And your sister, naturally"

"A-a ball?"

"Yes, why don't you come? I will bore myself to death, it will be fun with you"

"If you insist. But, just to let yourself know, I don't even know how to dance"

"There's a first time for everyone, darling. By the way, it's tomorrow at 9 p.m"

"Alright, I'll be there at 8:45. But, you know, I don't have a cool dress"

"We can go buy something tomorrow after school. I pay, don't worry"


	3. Chapter 3

When I returned home after school I dropped my bag on my bed and laid on the bed. I wanted my mind off, it was literally exploding, and I didn't even overthink or stuff like that. I was just tired.

But after almost 20 minutes I heard the doorbell ringing, and aunt Jenna yelling from the doorway "EMMA! IT'S FOR YOU!"

 _Dear God_ I thought as I got on my feet and got downstairs "what is it?" I said as I saw a pretty box on the lunch table

"I don't know, I found it when I returned home"

"Are you sure this is for me?"

"Absolutely. There's a letter with your name on it"

I didn't hesitate to open the box, and under the tissue paper I found a marvelous pink dress, with a pair of silver high heels that matched perfectly with the gown. Naturally it was for the ball, and the sight of such a dress enchanted me.

I grabbed the letter from the table and opened it fastly. My curiosity was killing me

  
_Dear_ _Emma_

 

_This beautiful dress is for the beautiful woman that I had the luck to see. I guess your beautiful eyes match perfectly with this dress._

 

_That's a Chanel, the kind of gown that just a princess deserves._

 

_It would be a pleasure for my eyes to see you tonight._

 

_K_.

 

"

  
So, who gave you this... Piece of art as a gift?"

"I actually don't know. Tyler is too dick and Matt is drooling for Caroline. So basically..."

"Well, it doesn't matter. If he gave you this gown that means that he will be  at the ball"

"Ugh... Right. Thank aunt" I said hugging her for the hint

* * *

 

The weather was cold as hell for a September night. I put on my pink dress and the high heels. Well, at first I had some difficulties walking on those stilts. They were 5 inches and I was used to those 3 inches that Jenna was used to allow me to wear.

All the difficulties vanished as I watched myself in the mirror. I had never seen myself that way, I felt literally stunning and I was ready to need the one who gave me the gown.

I put on a black jacket and heard someone at the door. I run downstairs and opened the door. It was Rebekah "hi, sweetie" she said "you look like a Disney princess, it fits you" she cheered smiling

"Oh, I mean, look at yourself, you look like a countess"

"If you're ready we can go"

* * *

 

"Brother" Niklaus called, walking through the crowd to find his brother "do you know where Rebekah is?"

"I don't know, brother. She should have been here five minutes ago. Why are you asking? You look nervous"

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen will be there tonight, she's with Rebekah now"

"I can't believe the big bad wolf has been petrified by a human"

Klaus sherpened his ears to hear a familiar feminine voice saying _Rebekah, your house is amazing_

"You will see her with your bare eyes"

The hybrid walked on the stairs and put his hands on the railing, to see the girl with the pink dress walking by Rebekah, admiring the huge mansion

Casually they traded a gaze, and Klaus felt like all his body was warming up

* * *

 

A saw a blond man that was looking at me from the top of the stairs. He had a familiar face but I wasn't even sure that I saw him before "Bekah" I called her as I saw that he didn't want to take his gaze off me "yes, honey?"

"Do you know that guy?"

She looked up and saw that the blond man was still watching at me "Oh, he's one of my brothers"

"He's really handsome"

"He's not how he looks"

I looked at her and asked curious "what's his name?"

"My name is Niklaus" the blondie hinted, appearing from behind me. Dear God, I had a mini-heart attack "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, love"

"Don't worry. My name's Emma by the way"

"What a beautiful name, just like you"

I blushed hard as he stroked my cheek. He blocked when he saw someone coming in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked near Klaus and he gripped his arm around my waist. He was rather charming and attractive, and he was shamelessly flirting with me, and I enjoyed it. Let's be honest, Klaus at first sight looked like a normal person who would treat you like you were on the top of his world.

"I saw that you were enjoying the paintings when you entered this house"

"I do. I mean, they look like they were painted during Renaissance"

"I paint every single painting you were looking at"

"Oh my God, are you serious?" I smirked. They were flawlessly unique "I can say you have an exquisite taste in art" I grabbed his hand and walked to my most favorite tableau.

"Do you really like this one?"

"Absolutely. It's the modern one and it reminds the Seine"

"So you like Paris, ugh?"

"Absolutely. I've been there once, but I've never seen that city under this sight"

"Guess everytime I will go in Paris I will think of you"

"And everytime I will study art I will think of this painting... And you too, of course"

He smiled and brought me on the stairs with him. With his brothers and Rebekah, who placed her hand under my eye "you hit my brother, literally. No one I remember has ever impressed Niklaus like this"

~~~

"Ladies, Gentlemen" Niklaus started, making everyone turn to see him "Welcome and thank you for joining us tonight. It's a pleasure to have you all in my humble house, and I hope you're having fun. Now, if you permise me, I think that it's time to start this ball"

After his words all the crowd got into couples and started dancing on the dancefloor

I watched amused all the people dancing happily and crossed my arms under my breasts and I leaned on the railing. After barely a minute I saw Klaus getting up the stairs in my direction, but a man blocked him and took my hand, kissing it "hello, beautiful, where have you been for all this time?"

"I..."

"How rude, I didn't even introduced myself. My name's Kol, you must be Emma, Rebekah's friend"

"Ugh... Yes?"

"So would you save me this dance and then... Move the dance in the bedroom?"

I felt disgusted by that affirmation, but I tried not to hurt his feelings "I'm not feeling amused" I said concerned

"So are you telling me that you don't want to fuck with Kol fucking Mikaelson?"

"That's disgusting"

"How dare you" he whispered tightening the grip on my wrist, making it hurt a little. I tried to push him back, but he didn't want to go away "Kol" Klaus called

"Niklaus, I was just having fun"

"That's no way to treat a lady. Come with me, I have to talk to you"

~~~

Klaus brought his brother in the kitchen, where no one could see them and pushed him against the wall "don't you dare do it again, little brother" he yelled with his angry tone

"What the bloody hell. What have I done?"

"Don't you dare harassing Emma again. I heard what you told her, you're disgusting"

"It's not my fault if your toy gives me hards on"

Klaus couldn't see straight anymore, he just grabbed one of the knives near him and stabbed Kol in his stomach and then snapped his cranium

~~~

The blondie returned to the huge living room and surprised Emma from me from behind, touching my arm softly "why are you not dancing?"

"I'm alone" I smiled, and he smirked in happiness because of my affirmation "well, madame, can save me this dance?"

"It would be a pleasure, monsieur"

He grabbed my waist with his big hands and I firmly gripped mines on his shoulders "you're cute when you speak French" I exclaimed

"Do you speak French?" He asked curious

"You'll discover" I smiled

"Let's go away from here" he said as he noticed Elena and his lads' prying eyes. I noticed them too, and I nodded

We run out the mansion and walked slowly on his flowerbeds. While we were walking I sang a slow tune. It was La Vie En Rose, one of my favorite songs, and one of the firsts that my mother thought me when I was younger

 _Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,_  
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,_  
_Voila le portrait sans retouche_  
_De l'homme auquel_ _j'appartiens_

 _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_  
_Il me parle tout bas,_  
_Je vois la vie en rose._

"Your voice is softer than a million mermaids' ones"

I blushed and leaned my head on his arm "you're too kind"

"Have you ever thought that you could be a lyric poetry singer?"

"I repeat you're too kind"

"It's the truth, love"

"You know, even if I'm young I tried to make the others know me, but everyone thought that I wasn't enough pretty"

"I think you're more than beautiful"

I fixed the jacket on my shoulders and looked at him in the eyes

But Elena, as always, ruined everything, running on me and grabbing my arm "we have to go"

"What's up?" I asked

"You seem nervous" Klaus hinted

"I'm not nervous, I just don't like you"

"How rude" the man answered

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, Emma, it's almost 2 a.m, we have to go"

"Really? The time flew fastly tonight"

"Let's go" she said escorting me away. I saw Klaus swinging his fingers as a greeting and I smiled to him, before going into the car

"Well, can at least explain me who are those brats?"

"We're here" the black haired one hinted "my name's Damon by the way, he's my brother Stefan"

Elena and polygamy? It didn't even touch me

~~~

Once I arrived at home I went upstairs and noticed that I was missing my purse "fuck" I murmured "no, it can't be"

I pushed my bedroom's door hoping to find it somewhere, but I found something more interesting. A letter

_Dear_ _Emma_

 

_I really enjoyed this fantastic ball with you, and I'm so flattered that you saved me a dance._

 

_I really feel the need to thank you for whatever you have done to me, so I brought your purse back. It's in the wardrobe._

 

_Klaus_

 

I was literally melting


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Friday night when Elena decided to invite those two brats for dinner, and I just couldn't stand being in the middle of a loving triangle. So I organized something and convinced aunt Jenna to invite Klaus too.

Elena wasn't that happy to hear that, well, neither Damon and Stefan, but for me it was okay. I had been seeing Klaus for over a month and nothing ever happened. When I say nothing I mean it, not even a kiss, just a lot of cuddles.

Even though it doesn't seem Niklaus was a real cuddly bear with the ones he really trusted, there was no lack of opportunity that he was near me, hugging me or telling me sweet Haikus that he made by himself

Jenna, obviously, made me "the speech", telling me about the risks, but he didn't even kiss me, so how would I get pregnant or something?

The two brothers arrived almost at the same time, while Elena was changing herself "she's upstairs" I said opening the door. Damon stood petrified on the doorway "why don't you come in?"

"Invite me" he smirked

"Damon, I don't have time fo-"

"You're in!" Elena yelled from up the stairs, making me jump in fear. Holy fuck.

"Excuse me, young lady" he said coming in the house and sitting on the couch

Just the time to roll my eyes that I heard another voice behind me "can I come in?" Stefan asked

"Yes, come in" I said a bit flustered

I was closing the door when I heard someone coughing. I turned my gaze and I saw Niklaus "don't you even greet? You will make my poor heart ache" Klaus said sarcastically

I jumped and gripped my arms around his neck "Nik, I'm so happy to see you"

"Same for me, love"

Elena came downstairs and saw Klaus that was talking to me, and obviously she interrupted us "what is he doing here?" she asked, bothered

"Don't worry, Elena, I won't bother you in any way tonight"

Tonight? What?

"Please, don't tell me that you invited him here"

"You can invite your two lovers but I can't invite a friend?"

She sighed and I grabbed Niklaus' hand "I won't bother your threesome, I'll go out for dinner"

Jenna interrupted us "I heard _out for dinner,_ right?"

"Oh, auntie" I murmured

"I wanted to meet Niklaus" she added

"Trust me when I tell you that you don't lose nothing" Elena whispered under her breath

"Well, alright. But I want her here before midnight, alright?"

"Oh, well, out of my expectations" Nik exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as I saw Elena turning her back to me, and I closed the door "well, love, where do you want to go?"

"I really don't know, I didn't want you to be under Elena's prying eyes"

"It doesn't really matter, love. Alright, what about going to my place. It would be my pleasure"

I blushed hard and slipped my arm between his hip and his forearm "it will be a nice walk with you by my side" I exclaimed

"One of the most interesting things that happened me so far" he whispered to me, trying to seductive, and damn if he was

~~~

Once we arrived at his place and had an exquisite dinner made of turkey with potatoes, rosemary and walnuts, that gave a better taste to the poor animal, and made it taste like a piece of paradise.

On the table there was a bottle of wine, that I obviously didn't drink because I wanted to avoid obscene stuff in front of Klaus' family

"It's a pleasure to finally have you here, Mrs. Gilbert" Elijah said "strangely, you're the only one that keeps my brother quiet"

"Oh, well, I'm so flattered" I replied smiling "it's nice to hear it"

"It's the truth" Rebekah added "we're glad to have you here. I like you, to say the truth" she smiled

After dinner we sat on the couch and heard all Elijah's stories about their lives in New Orleans. Oh, New Orleans, it looked like a fantastic city full of culture and fashion

"And then Klaus lost his pants" Kol finished, making everyone laugh "that was the last time he went to the beach"

"So that's why he's so pale" Rebekah laughed, and Nik blocked us by showing me his watch. Almost midnight "alright, love, can I bring you home now?"

"What a prince" Rebekah teased and I smirked while Niklaus blushed

I greeted everyone and grabbed Nik's arm as he helped me getting into the car.

Once we were on our trip I laid on the front seat and closed my eyes


	6. Chapter 6

When I opened them I found myself into a bed that wasn't mine, with Niklaus sat beside me, staring my sleepy body "Where am I?"

"It's my room"

"What?!" I almost yelled in shock "what the fuck, Klaus, Jenna is going to kill me"

"She's not. I talked to her and she said that it was okay"

"Why didn't you bring me home anyway?"

"You were sleeping. You looked like a sweet kitten" he smirked.

"You look like a creepy old man" I joked and he laughed a bit. Well, it was the first time

"Well, the girl that I have in front of me will give this old man a stroke one of these days"

"You're overreacting" I exclaimed crossing my arms under my breasts "A stroke is too much, I was thinking about a mini-heart attack or-"

He stopped me, cutting my sentence in half "just don't give me a heartbreak"

I turned serious and looked ad him confused "what do you mean?"

"Everytime we're together I feel like I am warming up, I feel my guts turning around. I feel like maybe I should come near you and make the happiest girl out of you. I can't describe what I feel. I fancy you Emma Gilbert"

I giggled and kept watching me looking for a response "I thought you were never going to tell me that" than I leaned for a sweet kiss. I didn't last long, just the time for Niklaus to realize what was happening. He was shocked my action that looked genuine and pure to him "maybe you'll give me a heart attack, maybe a little one, love" he muttered under his breath, then he continued after I smiled "I love your smile"

"I like your beard" I said getting up and putting on my shoes "so, does my beard gives me competition?"

"No doubt, Nik"

~~~

Klaus brought me to school, and I couldn't help but smile in front of his attitude. He was definitely the sweetest person I've ever met. He actually told me to reach him after school.

Once I got off the car and greeted him I saw Caroline coming to me and stopping me from entering the building "so you're with Satan now"

I giggled when I heard her "excuse me?"

"I heard that you have Satan a heart. Do you know what he is?"

"I don't get why you call him Satan, to be honest. You know what? I don't even want to know what is in between you all and Klaus"

"Em, he's not what you think he is. He pretends he's good"

"Caroline, you want to bring Klaus away from me too?"

"What? Are you crazy or something?"

Bonnie and Elena came to see what was happening, because maybe we were raising our voices in a way too much "you know exactly what I am talking about. Taylor broke up with me because you were slutting around him. I had a crush on Matt and you brought him away from me. What the fuck is going to happen right now? You're going to give your vagina to Klaus too?"

"Do you think I am a slut?"

"No, you're not. You're a cunt"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Fuck yourself, literally, you fucked literally everyone in a ray of 15 kilometers"

~~~

I walked away and into the school, but before I could go into the class I felt a hand on my wrist "so the rumors are true"

It was Tyler "oh, not you. I quarreled with Caroline and probably with Elena later. You're the last person I want to see today. So, please, fuck off"

"Are you on drugs or something?"

"I just don't like you and your attitude. You actually broke up with me for Caroline, haven't talked to me for months and now you came up from nowhere 'cause you heard I'm dating Klaus"

"I wanted to perfect you"

"I can protect myself, I don't need you or your filthy hands to go on with .y goddamn life"

"But Niklaus is not what you think he is. Be careful" I turned to look at him and and rolled my eyes.

"Get lost, Lockwood" I spelled with my mouth, making him gasp as I walked into the class and threw my bag on the ground like it was a towel

~~~

That day I left early, and I thought that it was a good idea to go to Klaus.

I walked alone for about 10 minutes before arriving in front of his mansion and casually I found Kol, who was going out, so I took advantage of the situation and asked him if I could go in

"Sure, Emma. I think Niklaus is in his office, or somewhere in the house"

"Okay, thank you" I smiled closing the door behind me and walking through the corridors. I saw all the beautiful flower that were hang outside, that made everything even more particular, especially because the mansion looked like a very ancient one. What would I say, I am a big fan of art

I arrived in the living room and found his canvas that was left on the table, unfinished. That was strange for Niklaus, he was used to finish a painting in maximum a hour. Maybe he wasn't at home

I sat on the couch and picked up my phone, ready to call him, but sharpening my ears I heard something interesting "I thought I told you to leave my bloody house"

It was Klaus. Who was he talking to?

I followed his voice, almost arriving in the garden. He was on the patio, discussing with another man, that I couldn't recognize any way

"What do you think you're doing, Klaus?"

Klaus grabbed the man by his throat and threw him on the table, almost breaking it "I told you to leave this bloody house once"

"And what about the little Emmy? I didn't know you had a heart"

Klaus got very pissed off by the man's affirmation. He grabbed his throat another time, making his feet float in the void, then he started tightening the grip.

The man was turning blue. Niklaus ended the man's life opening his neck, making all the blood dirty his face.

"Stupid human" he muttered


	7. Chapter 7

The man was turning blue. Niklaus ended the man's life opening his neck, making all the blood dirty his face.

"Stupid human" he muttered as he cleaned his hands and threw the tissue on his cadaver.

I couldn't contain my tears, that start falling like it was a river. My stomach was hurting, and I felt like I had killed that man.

I felt something in my throat. I a heavy cough I, accidentally, threw up on a bush. I cried hard and Niklaus, obviously, heard me.

I saw him walking toward me and I took some step backwards, looking behind me, trying hard not to make eye contact with the one I thought it was a monster "Ema" he spoke

I didn't reply, I kept crying as he was walking nearer and nearer "I-I saw w-what you've d-done"

"It's not how it seems, seriously"

"You're a monster!" I yelled as I run away trying to escape the house. But, I don't know how, he was in front of me, catching my wrist with one hand and cupping my cheek with the other "now you will listen to me"

"No!" I shouted, trying to escape from his death grip, but he was too strong "don't hurt me. I-I swear I w-won't tell a-anyone what I saw"

"Love, I didn't want you to see this" he said, getting his face near mine "trust me, please. I-I can't believe I scared you"

"You killed a person" I whispered

"I know what I have done, but, love, trust me when I saw that I made it for you"

"N-no"

"He wanted to hurt you, I couldn't permise it"

"And what about your e-eyes, and the v-veins. What are you, Klaus?"

"I'm a hybrid. Half vampire and half warewolf"

"What?!" I asked in shock

"I know that it's hard to believe. But, please, trust me when I say that I don't have any intention of harming you" he explained, sitting on the couch, patting on the pillow "sit with me, I will explain whatever you want, love"

But when I shook my head he got up "let's get for a walk, then. I'll make sure no one will touch you or watch you in any way"

~~~

While we were walking he cleaned the blood out of his face, making me feel disgusted. I wanted to run away, but there was something in him that kept me away from doing that. He was scaring me but at the same time he made me feel protected.

We walked for a quarter of hour without even saying a word, then he broke the tension "Emma, I know that what I have done is unforgivable. I'm not talking about that piece of brat, I'm talking about keeping you away from the truth. I didn't mean anything of this to happen"

"Nik, I'm just shocked. I just can't believe you are a vampire"

"Believe it or not that's the truth" he breathed and I kept watching the road where we were going. It was a bridge

"Are your siblings hybrids too?" I asked shyly

"No, I mean, not hybrids. They're vampires. Originals, exactly, they can't be killed, just like me"

"How old are you? I thought you were twenty-six"

"I'm flattered you think I'm that young. But actually I am over a thousand years old" I leaned on the railing of the bridge and looked at Klaus with my swollen eyes, that just finished producing tears. I stared at him for a second and I smiled. He had been honest, at least.

"Trust me, love, I don't want to harm you, so I didn't want to and I won't"

"Why should I trust you"

He smirked at leaned with me on the railing "we're on a bridge, you're a human, there's no competition. I could have thrown you off the bridge or I could have killed you after you found out... That thing"

"And what makes me think that you won't hurt me?" I breathed against his lips

"You'll find out. Just know that is one of all the things I'd do for you. I would literally slay a city to save you. I would pay every prize to have you here, beside me" then he kissed me passionately. That calmed me down, making me think that he was right "di you still think I am a monster?"

"Well..."

"Have the big bad wolf proofed you you were wrong?

"Slightly in error" I corrected him "anyway, just hold me, you jerk"

~~~

It had been a difficult day, and I returned home like a zombie, literally. My legs were so sore and my arms were heavy, maybe I had a flu or just cought a cold.

I wasn't feeling so well, so I just went straight to the bathroom and took a hot bath, then dried my hair and wore my pajamas. When I returned to my lovely bedroom I found a special guest

"Good evening, love" it was Klaus, laid on my bed, almost naked reading one of my books "I was wondering if you would have never come. You know, this book is interesting but I found that you're my number one priority now" 

I stood up and walked near me, setting his hands on my lap, and kissing me slowly. He held me in his arms, with my legs crossed around him, and brought me on the bed, where our lips crushed even more "wait" I muttered "how did you get here?"

"You have to know, love, that vampire can't get into a house without permission, so basically I asked your aunt if I could wait you here"

He went on top of me, blocking my wrists on the matress "God, what have a done to deserve a goddess like you?" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes "exist. You exist, that's all"


	8. Chapter 8

**Klaus** **P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning with Emma by my side, well, at least that was what I thought.

I crawled on the bed trying to desperately find Allison. I still had my eyes closed because of the sun, that was basically burning my poor irises "Em" I called, but she didn't answer. I heard a heavy breathing coming from her side of the bed "Ems"

I opened my eyes and found her tightened with her knees on her breasts "love" I called her, caressing her hair. When she turned I noticed that she was "what is happening"

"Nothing, Nik" she muttered, as she turned and kissed me, drying her tears with her hands "sorry if I have woken you up"

"No sense. My dearest Emma is crying and I don't know why. Would you mind telling me what happened to you, love?" I asked her, still caressing her hair

She shook her head and told me "I was thinking"

I hugged her and told her something that could lift her up, but nothing worked "love, do you want to go for a walk? Maybe having breakfast or something?"

"Nik, I don't want to bother you"

"You're not bothering at all, I promise"

She turned to look at me with her red swollen eyes and kissed my cheek. All her actions were so powerful for my as hard as rock heart

She sat on the bad and looked at the atmosphere of the room. Everything was messy: panties hanging from the closet, her shirt on the ground, her pants on the television and the shoes were separated and thrown almost out of the door "I can help you tiding all this mess up

"No, don't worry. I'll finish in five minutes, Nik"

"No, love, I insi-"

I was interrupted by the disgusted tell of her annoying sister "get the fuck out of here, Klaus" she yelled

"Shut up, you, twat" Emma yelled back "I don't want Jenna to know about it"

"You're in troubles"

"Guess I'll tell her of the threesome I heard last night coming from your room"

"Don't you dare"

"And don't you dare yelling at me like that" Em replied

I interrupted them by vampire speeding to get my panties "cover yourself" Elena yelled

"Guess my ass is not one of the things you love, although you like those Salvatore brothers"

"I'm leaving" she muttered, finally going away

I belted my pants and wore my shoes "dress up, love. I think that it's going to be a long day. But first, I have to finish something"

"Just be careful, big bad wolf"  
  


~~~

I headed to Tyler's house. Apparently he got between me and Emma, and I couldn't bare to see one of my creations doing such a bad thing. I said _bad thing_ bacause that's what you say to straw dogs when they bite you or steal your food, and that was what Tyler Lockwood was for me, a straw dog that I rescued.

I knocked the door in anger, thinking about how he tried to convince Emma to leave me

He, obviously, opened the door "oh, not you"

"A little bird told me that you spoke to my little Emma"

"And so what? Can't I talk to my ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh, yes, but Emma is mine now. It doesn't matter how hard you try to convince her to leave me"

"I guess you lost your mind"

I didn't hesitate to grab him by his throat and vamp speeding to the nearest wall "now you will listen to me. I created you, and I can destroy you anytime. Don't you bloody dare to come near her anymore"

~~~

I spent all my day with her, trying hard to make her feel better, but she was harder than a rock. She was feeling very blue and hadn't told anyone why she was in pain. I was getting worried "dear love" I called her "I can't stand watching you while you're sad. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked her as I opened her car's door

"Nik, I... I'm just not in the mood today"

"Bullshit. I can hear your heart speeding, you're lying"

"Alright, I'll tell you" she said as she got in my car

It was almost 8 p.m and I was bringing her back home. She acted strange for the whole time we were together. Obviously, I felt that she was happy to be with me, but she had something else "I'm listening, love"

"Today two years ago my parents died in a car crash" she told me. I knew the story very well, Elena told me once, but I didn't know why she was keeping it in herself like it was a secret "and it was my fault"

"Nonsense, love you were just fifteen"

"It was, I..." she whipped a tear off, stopping herself as it was getting harder for her to speak "I called my father, and told them that I wouldn't have been home that night because I was by a friend of mine... He was at the telephone when everything happened"

I wanted to stop the car but the traffic behind me made it impossible to me. Allison was my first priority, and she was bawling near me. She began even more agitated as she heard the song that was on the radio, You Are My Sunshine by Johnny Cash . She started screaming like she was daggered "what the bloody hell" I muttered

~~~

 **Emma** **P.O.V**

As I heard that song I cupped my ears with my hands, as my head started hurting so bad. I was scared of everything that was around me "TURN THIS FUCKING THING OFF!" I yelled, opening the door and running out on the open roads.

I felt like I was lost. I knew I was acting like a cool, but it didn't really matter to me. I was panicking


	9. Chapter 9

I hugged him and he brought me back to the car, where he laid me down in the backseat, covering me with a sheet. I slowly closed my eyes. All the car movements were like a sweet lullaby, then I heard Klaus in the front seat singing that Johnny Cash song. It almost made me appreciate that song. It sounded in my mind like it wasn't a nightmare anymore, I knew that Klaus was by my side and that was everything I needed "Nik" I called him under my breath

"Tell whatever you want, love"

"How did you find me? I thought I was far away from your car"

"I don't know. I couldn't feel your presence or anything, I couldn't even smell you scent. I just went where I thought it was right"

I didn't reply, I closed my eyes and waited for him to get me home.

Once we arrived he woke me up and gave me a hand to get off the car "let me help you, you're sleeping at my house tonight"

"Pretty good, I argued with Elena this afternoon, so I guess I'm homeless now"

"It's just what people do to their siblings. I can't even count all the times that my siblings daggered me, or snapped my neck, or stabbed me"

As he opened the door I felt the warm of his house, and I could just lie on the ground for how comfortable I was feeling.

He brought me to his room, then he opened the wardrobe and got me a pajamas "it's one of mines, maybe it's too baggy for you, but I don't think you want to sleep naked"

"Thank you, Nik"

He stripped right in front of me, well, that was nothing I've never seen, especially after the night before, but that made me blush. I just wore his blue navy sweatpants and got in the bed, where he was waiting for me.

I quickly changed myself and put the phone on the nightstand, than got myself under the sheets. He turned and looked straight into my eyes "thanks for loving me, Ems"

"What?"

"In my whole life I got myself just enemies and enemies, but now I feel like I finally got someone who cares about me. I'm not neither a sensitive person not a lad that fall in love easily, but for you I can make an exception. I love you, Emma Gilbert"

I rolled on his side of the bed and laid on his shoulder "I love you too, Niklaus Mikaelson"

Then we kissed, and kissed and kissed 'till we both fell asleep

~~~

It was late night and Klaus was woken up Ally's phone, that was ringing on the nightstand, and strangely it didn't wake her up.

He took the phone and answered, paying attention not to wake the little sleepy head near him "hello?"

"Emma?" It was Damon, with a very worried tone

"Do I sound like Emma?"

"Oh, Kluas. Well, fuck, can I talk to Emma"

"She had a very rough day, she's sleeping now"

"It's about Elena"

Klaus eyes widened as soon as he heard his blood bank's name "what happened to her?"

"She" he was sobbing, apparently something really bad happened "got into an accident. She's in come and I'm afraid she will die"

"Where are you now?"

"At the hospital, you genius. I need your help... P-please"

"Well, wait there, I'm coming"

While I was getting dressed he heard two feet touching the pavement "Nik, what are you doing? It's 4 a.m for God's sake"

Klaus walked near the girl and kissed her forehead "it's about your sister"

"Wait, what? Don't tell me that you find Elena attra-"

"No, none of that. She... Got into a car accident"

"WHAT?!" She yelled. It was unbelievable for her thinking that Elena was probably dying "how is she?"

"Damon called you, he was very worried, I think I heard him sobbing. However, we must be very quick"

~~~

**Emma** **P.O.V**

I was still in my pajamas' pants, with the first hoodie I found and my shoes. I walked through the hospital's corridors, trying to find Stefan or Damon. After almost 10 minutes I finally found them, I saw that Damon was crying and Stefan was looking out of the window, trying to calm himself down.

As soon as he noticed me, Damon hugged me, and that was very unusual of him, but maybe he also knew the story.

"What happened" I muttered

"She was in Matt's truck and boom, they finished into a river. Stefan was ready to save Elena, but she insisted for him to save Matt, so..."

"I can't believe this is actually happening" I complained, burying my face into Niklaus' crock "how is she?" I asked Damon

"Not very okay"

One of the doctors, who was one of Alaric's friends, came out the room, with Elena's schedule "any news?" Stefan asked

"She is dying, but I may have give her"

"What?" Nik asked bothered "don't tell me that-"

"I gave her Damon's blood. She died some minutes ago. She's a vampire"

It was hard to believe to vampire, and warewolves and shit, but, you know, that was the reality. I got used to it, but the idea of Elena turned into a vampire scared me

A part of me wanted to take a relief breath, but the other one wanted to cry. Couldn't believe that I was losing my whole family, I mean, shit. I just had Elena, Jeremy and Jenna.

I sat on one of the blue chairs and laid my had on the wall behind me "tell me that everything is a joke"


	10. Chapter 10

After a couple of months Mystic Falls began to be too dangerous. Elena was out of her control, turned off her humanity and turned half of the city. She returned human when she realized that she killed Jenna. Right, she killed our aunt, and I couldn't forgive her.

I was the first that asked Niklaus to move away, we had been together for almost five months and he said that he wanted me to go to New Orleans with him. Obviously I accepted, I poured too many tears in that hell of city.

But first, he forced me to finish the current year of high school, so I had any choice but accepting.

It was currently the middle of the year and in Mystic Falls it meant just _Lockwood Christmas Party._

Obviously, I can say, he invited me a week before. I found three invitations on my door mat; I picked them up and sighed as I saw who send them. Tyler Lockwood.

I mean shit, it's, yes, ridiculous talking to your ex girlfriend who actually wants to punch you in the teeth, but inviting her and her family to your party it's nothing but scandalous.

After that I called Klaus' and he referred me he also got the invitations. Well, at least I could say I wouldn't have gotten bored.

~~~

The day before Christmas I went shopping with Rebekah, choosing one of the beautiful dresses of her favorite boutique.

When I was looking for a good dress I found a very stunning one standing cautiously in the corner of the closets. It was red with some golden stripes on the skirt, and it was definitely the perfect match for Christmas time.

I paid and brought the dress home, immediately looking at my reflection "like a princess" I said, leaving the dress on the chair, admiring it for a few times before I was interrupted by my phone.

Klaus sent me a message

_K: Rebekah told me you got a new dress_  
_K_ _: Want me to come over and check it out?;)_

 

E _: It's worth the wait Nik_

 

_K: come on, love_

 

E _: you will see it tomorrow._

 

_K: do I really have to wait tomorrow to see you?_

 

E _: desperate because of my absence?_

 

_K: is it so noticeable?_

 

E _: don't answer with a question Nicki._

 

_K: :(_  
_K: what about going out for dinner tonight?_

 

_A: I'd love that_

 

I turned off the phone and opened one of my homework books, physics exactly, and started studying.

 

Once I finished I went to the bathroom, stripped myself and got into the bathtub and relax feeling the hot water on my skin.

 

I closed my eyes for a moment and woke up just when I heard the door opening and I quickly managed to grab the towel. It was Nik "Klaus, what are you doing?"

 

"We should have met thirty minutes ago, I was getting bothered"

 

"Fuck" I muttered "look, I'm sorry. I-I fell asleep in the tub, and-"

 

"Don't worry, love. I'll wait" he smirked, going out and closing the door behind him.

 

I quickly blow dried my hair and dressed myself, going out the corridors and found Klaus sat on the couch outside the bathroom "Did Elena let you in?"

 

"Yes, she did. She was waiting for Damon, I think. And I also think she got used to my presence in here"

 

"I don't think so. She was in a rush"

 

"By the way, love, where do you want to go tonight?"

 

"We can stay home. Like, stay here, comfortable, in front of the fireplace"

 

He came near me and rolled his arm around my waist "it's perfect, love. But, will someone bother us?"

 

"I think is out on a date with Damon"

 

"So we're all alone?" He smirked.

 

"That may be a fucking yes"

 

~~~

 

We made dinner together; for him a steak (that was almost raw) with salad, potatoes and sparrows. For me, instead, a few ribs with salad on the side.

 

Once we had finished we moved to the fireplace, sitting on the couch, laying on each other feeling the warmness of our bodies and the fire's.

 

"That's the best Christmas Eve ever, Nik"

 

"I love staying with you" he muttered, kissing my neck causing me a ticklish reaction "the best human being"

 

"And who's the best vampire?" I joked.

 

"You as a vampire"

 

"And the best warewolf?"

 

"Inexistent"

 

"Best witch?

"Torn up"

"Alien"

"Do they even exist? Listen, no living being can be compared to you, love"

"You know what? I can say it, you're the best person I've ever known"

"I'm sure I am" he said kissing me. Then he looked at his watch and noticed it was midnight "Merry Christmas, love" he said smiling.

"Merry Christmas, cutie"


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you ready, love?" Niklaus asked through my room's door "I've been waiting for ten minutes now, I want to see how gorgeous you are"

"Wait for a little, Nik, I'm just getting dressed" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"I can't wait, you know"

"We all know" another voice said. It was Damon "I noticed that time you infested Alaric's body"

"This statement is out of context"

"Hey, don't use words I don't know, man"

"Damon, why the fuck are you here?" I asked clearly pissed off

"Waiting for ya sister"

"Get her and bring her the FUCK AWAY FROM MY SIGHT"

"Dude, that's rude"

"Vanish, little cloud" I said, opening the door. Standing tall beside Klaus, although I could touch his nose with the tip of my head.

"Love, you're stunning"

"Who does even use 'love' in 2016?"

"Shut it, fucktard" I told him "get your bitch and go away"

Damon rolled his eyes as Niklaus smirked wickedly "are you ready to go, love?"

"Absolutely"

~~~

He drove us 'till Tyler Lockwood's mansion, helping me about of the car and escorting me inside the house, making our way through the crowd and reached a free spot, where we could talk and dance.

 

Tyler's mom, Carol, interrupted our conversation to come greet Klaus. Funny how she forgot about me, at least I can say they we had never got on well.

"Mr. Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to see you here"

"I accepted the invitation, clearly, Mrs. Lockwood"

"Do you enjoy the art in here?"

"I guess it's not his style" I hinted, knowing exactly Klaus' liking "he likes more modern art"

 

"Well said, love. These Bilder are okay, but I prefer modern art. We can take a moment to admire my paintings sometimes, Carol, you will find out what real art is"

"Oh, I can see that you're here too, Emma. I was surprised when Tyler invited you"

"We all were"

"Then why don't you come with me? I have to show you something that you will absolutely love"

I nodded confused and separated from Klaus. He stayed in the middle of the saloon while Carol brought me outside.

Unfortunately for Klaus, his happiness was bothered by Tyler, that decided it was time for him to ruin everything "Hi Klausy" he said.

"Lockwood, I see that you're still brave enough to talk to me"

"You don't scare me, Klaus. I may be one of your hybrids, but I'm not your bitch"

"Oh, I bet the hell you are. You will obey me"

"What do you want me to do? Leave HER alone?"

"Don't you dare saying her name again, Tyler"

"Or"

"Let's get out and you will see"

He slowly nodded and got out with Klaus, bring him in the woods outside the mansion. Tyler began running and Klaus followed him slowly. Unfortunately he didn't know it was a trap "come on, Lockwood, run, I really like chasing" he said, walking slowly and smirking.

Once he reached Tyler destination he found himself surrounded by the Salvatore plus twelve of Tyler's hybrids.

"Oh, I can see that it was a trap" Niklaus smirked. Kneeling down, dirtying his pants and grabbing one of the sticks "As I said, I like chasing"

"It's over, Niklaus, all your creations hate you now"

"You know what, I don't care. Not all the doughnuts comes out with a hole. I can say that at least I tried"

"You ruined my life, Niklaus. You and the Mikaelsons" Tyler said, gripping his teeth "I won't never forgive you. Never!" He said, jumping and landing on him, daggering him with a stake.

Niklaus cried out in pain, scrolling down Tyler and extracting the stake "how dare you"

Another dagger came from behind, it was Damon this time "no one treats me like a mat" the vampire said.

Klaus didn't hesitate to throw Damon on the other side of the woods. He had black veins under his eyes and his irises were yellow, like a hive.

"You bloody bastard" Klaus muttered, grabbing a stick from the ground and throwing it on one of the hybrids, decapitating him, then he run to them.

A party of blood red and fits had took over the woods. After that everyone in Mystic Falls could hear Niklaus' angry scream.

Niklaus was now eating one of the hybrids' heart

 

~~~

Meanwhile I was walking around with Carol, that was showing me the house, when we were interrupted by Elena.

"Where do you think you're going, Emmy?"

"Get out of my way"

Suddenly I felt Caroline's presence behind me. She got closer and stopped me from doing nothing by gripping her arm around my neck "what's up sweetheart you look scared" Caroline muttered in my ear "you have to know that your dear sister turned her humanity off, so she won't hesitate biting you and killing you"

I felt a tear down my cheek and then a heard a loud noise from the woods, and Caroline and Elena decided that it was time to go, but first Elena with a fast move came closer and bit my neck, right near my aorta.

I yelled in pain as I saw a man covered in blood coming near me and kneeling down, then I realized it was Klaus "love, what have they done?!" He yelled.

He bit his wrist and fed me with his blood. The taste was disgusting but right after I relaxed and felt better "they will pay for touching you"

~~~

Carol was sat on the fountain of her house, calling her son, that told her that the trap was a fail and to escape the town "nice to meet you, Carol" it was Klaus, he came from nowhere and made the woman to jump in fear.

"Please, don't hurt my son, he's all I've got"

"And you're all he's got. Life is funny sometimes"

Klaus quickly grabbed the champagne bottle from the fountain wall and broke it on her face, then grabbed her by the hair and sink her down the water until she was dead.

Then he smirked and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in Niklaus's bed, again.

It was the day after Christmas and the party was an apology for them to attack Klaus, but they failed. Instead, they hurt me, exactly Elena, who bit me on my neck, but Klaus was definitely faster, so he healed me.

I rolled on his side of the bed and found that his shirt was still covered in blood. So, I rubbed my finger on his cheeks. He looked so peaceful while he was asleep, he almost was not the same man that killed Carol -because I saw him-.

 

"Dear love" he said, rubbing his eyes and sitting on the bed "good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted"

"Love, I want you to go away"

"What? Why?"

"It's not safe here. I have tons of enemies. Yesterday you almost died"

"Nik, I want to be wherever you are! You can't send me away"

"It's not safe, Emma. It's for your own good! If someday I return home and find out that someone has..."

"No way, Nik"

"It happens, Em. Everytime I love someone, everything goes wrong and then she dies" he said, obviously without thinking.

"You..."

"Yes... I love you, Emma. I love you so bloody much, and I'm scared"

"Nik, I-I love you too, and I thought you would never feel something for a human"

"But I do" he muttered, getting closer and kissing me deeply "and you need to move somewhere else. Your sister tried to kill you and probably your brother is not happy that we're..."

"How? Where?"

"Elsewhere, love"

"I have no family Klaus, where do you want me to go?"

He rubbed his temples for a second and turned on his side to watch me in the eyes "New Orleans, with me. How about that?"

"New Orleans? Why?"

"You have to know, dear love, that since I moved to New Orleans I've made an opposite life. I have several houses and compounds"

"Sounds good to me. But does that mean we will live all together"

"Yes, sure it does"

I let out a smile and he grabbed me by my hips and moving me upon him "we will make whatever we want there, love. What about living next to the Mississippi, or in New Orleans' centre, or in the country side? I think that a flat in the historical center will be perfect for us"

"I think that an apartment is too small for all of us"

"We're just four"

"Kol?" I laughed at him. He obviously forgot Kol, and OBVIOUSLY he did it on purpose "did you forget him"

"Leave him to the wolves, I'm sick of his pyromaniac behavior"

"Poor thi-" I was interrupted by a firm hit on the wall behind him, coming from Kol's room "TRY TO LEAVE ME HERE AND I'LL FUCK YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NICKI"

"JUST TRY AND I'LL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS" I shouted back, making Niklaus laugh "at least he called me 'your girlfriend', was it derogatory?"

"I'm sure it is. But, you know what?" He said, laying me on my back .

"What?" I answered.

"Do you want to be it?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and kissed him slowly "God, thought you would have never asked. Fuck if I'd love to"

Then he got up the bed and took a dagger from the nightstand. Strange of that house was full of weapons "now, excuse me, but I'm going to dagger my brother"

But before I could walk away I grabbed his shirt "it can wait"

"Yeah?"

"We all want to dagger our siblings, but now it can wait"

And then you can imagine how we celebrated our last day in that goddamn town.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the first days of January and we had already made our baggages and we were ready to go, but first Klaus had some business to finish there in Mystic Falls, exactly with the Salvatores.

He came to their house, ringing the bell at the first hours of the morning and immediately opened the door without them even knowing

"Salvatores" he shouted through the halls "I'm here and I'm pissed off!"

Damon rushed down the stairs, stunning himself in front of Klaus "what the fuck, Niklaus'"

"Oh, you can't be that surprised to see me"

"I'm not surprised. What are you doing here?"

"Just to warm you"

"What?"

"Did you forget you tried to kill me?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm leaving, not for your happiness"

"Oh, finally! Are you leaving her alone now?"

"Aw, so cute. Actually she is coming with me and my family"

Damon was pissed off by the statement and gripped his fists "don't you dare"

"Her sister tried to kill her"

"So? Haven't you ever tried to kill your sister?"

"Fair enough"

"She bit her because she thought you compelled her"

"I haven't compelled her, Salvatore. I just have some genuine and pure feelings for her, and so does she. And I'm telling you, brat, just try to touch her, or me, or my family once again and you will pay with an eternal suffering"

"You can't snap her away from her family"

"Oh, I can. Her family threw her away and she's happy with me. Actually she refers to herself as Emma Mikaelsons"

Stefan came from upstairs and looked at Klaus deeply "what are you waiting for, reaper? Open your brother up" Klaus ordered and Stefan threw him a dagger from the table.

"Stefan, what the fuck" he shouted, extracting the knife.

"Emma is not compelled, but your brother is, he owes me one" Klaus said smiling "kill him and kill the bitch. Oh... And Caroline too" he smirked, leaving the house throughout Damon's screams.

"Love on Saturday morning" the Hybrid whispered.

~~~

When he returned home I jumped on him, gripping my arms around his neck and picking up my piece of luggage and my backpack "are you ready, love?" He asked.

"Never more ready" I stated, kissing him, hearing Kol fake puking "brother, it's bad to be alone, ugh?" He asked sarcastically.

"What do you think about testing our new bed"

"For how much I want to do it, we have to wait at least 10 hours of driving, love" he said, rubbing my back and getting me into the car, laying the baggages into the backseat "I'll drive" he said to Elijah, who raised his eyebrow.

"Remember last time-"

"No more, brother"

"What?" I asked curious.

"It will be a long trip, love. Sleep" he ordered, turning on the car.

~~~  
After a 10 hours trip full of jokes and old stories about the Mikaelsons, we arrived in New Orleans, a mystical city full of culture and fashion.

The first thing we did was running into the house, and sitting on the couches, for how strange that could be, we were very tired.

Once again I thought that I was in Louisiana, thousands of kilometers away from Mystic Falls and the vampires, and the thought of it just made me smile.

After a small rest, we cleaned the whole house, and made a little walk through New Orleans.

I could finally hold hands with Klaus, without him being stabbed or me getting kidnapped.

Back to zero here we go again.


	14. Chapter 14

Into the following weeks I went shopping and settled all my new clothes into the wardrobe of our shared bedroom and sat on the bed admiring the huge and beautiful room.

The dirty white walls were covered in Klaus's paintings and I could see everything that was happening down the streets through the window.

I laid for a moment trying to relax despite the carnival outside my new house, but I couldn't because of the very loud music, so I just went out the balcony and assisted to the colorful dance and dresses.

I smiled at them and I guessed I saw a lady, whose hair was brown and eyes blue, with a huge baby bump, staring at me from near the doorway.

I tried to focus on her and saw that she waved at me, making sign to open the door.

I immediately went downstairs and opened the door, without even thinking, and I currently don't know why I made something so reckless, but that woman inspired me calmness. Maybe because of the baby bump, or her face.

She greeted me and came into the house without my permission. It was obvious she was not a vampire "you must be the new maid" I told her, and she turned, letting out a giggle.

"I'm not, I here for Niklaus"  
  


I scowled her and make a circle around her, scanning her from the bottom to the top "oh... He's currently not here. What do you want, exactly? I will refer, I promise"

"I need to talk to him, right now"

"I'm sorry he's not home" I said quickly.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I guess he said Bayou. I'm not sure, I'm new here"

"Alright" she said "do you want to come too? I think it will change your life"

"Uhm... Okay? Who are you, by the way?"

"My name's Hailey, you are...?"

"Emma, Niklaus's fiancée"

I followed her in her car and she drove me in the Bayou, that was a swampland. What the fuck would Niklaus do in a swampland?

But all my doubts found solution once we arrived in the swampland, walked through crocodile's faeces and maybe some rats cadaver.

Finally I saw him; he was talking to a man who was as tall as him. He was with Elijah, and apparently he was speaking to a group of people.

"Niklaus Mikaelson" Hayley spoke.

"Marshall" he answered, and then he saw me "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"She was looking for you"

He came near with his vamp speed and took my arm "I told you not to open the door to ANYONE"

"Nik, may I know what is happening here?"

Nobody answered, not even Elijah.

"I said: may I know what is happening here?"

"Em, calm down" he ordered.

"I won't calm down 'till I know what the fuck is happening, Niklaus. So fucking tell me before I lose my patience"

"Emma" Hayley called "you have to know that I made a mistake. Niklaus and I made a mistake six months ago"

"What kind of... Oh, wait"

"I'm sorry" she said "I didn't want to ruin anything, but I didn't want my child to grow without a father"

I shook my head and dried a tear that was falling down "when?"

"August"

"Tell me you didn't know, Niklaus" I said, almost desperately "tell me"

He shook his head, trying to get closer "I can't tell you something that it's not true"

I nervously nodded "is there something else?"

"Emma, love"

"Don't 'love' me, Niklaus. Maybe you can't understand how much disappointed I am"

"It happened before I met you, Emma"

"You hid me the truth, Niklaus, that's it. You will have a fucking son or a fucking daughter and you just hid it. What would you have done once he was born, ugh?"

"Listen to me, please"

"I won't, I'm leaving. See you around" I said walking away from him, holding up the tears.

~~~

The first thung I had done was calling Rebekah, who was surprised by Niklaus's behavior and told me to go out with her, just to talk a little.

We met at the Rousseau and we took something to drink while she tried to comfort me "thanks for coming Rebekah"  
  


"Don't be silly, you're my best friend and my brother's fiancée, it's normal for me to come help you"

"Did you know about Hayley?"

"Obviously not. If I knew Niklaus would have closed me in a coffin for the following ninety years"

The barista came to us and took our ordering, and after a few minutes we had our drinks "you know, Emma, there's a stage for live music here. Why don't you go singing?"

"Oh, Rebekah, you know they won't appreciate"

"I would"

"They won't"

"I would. Go singing something for me and distract yourself, you're messy" she joked, and I smiled.

She convinced me.

I spoke to the band and they started playing, while I was arranging the mic.

 _Being a bad bitch on the side_  
_It might not appeal to fools like you_  
_We've been around when he gets high_  
_It might not be something you would do_

 _But you haven't seen my man_  
_You haven't seen my man_  
_You haven't seen my man_  
_You haven't seen him_

 _He's got the fire and he walks with fame_  
_He's got the fire and he talks with fame_  
_His Bonnie on the side, Bonnie on the side_  
_Makes me so sad, girl_  
_His money on the side, money on the side_  
_Makes me so sad, girl_

 _I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl_  
_I'm a sad girl, I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl_

After that all the public started clapping and I blushed, forgetting for a second want Nikalus had done to me. I said "for a second" because once I turned my gaze I saw him standing in a corner of the pub, clapping at my performance and walking near me.

Once I got off the stage I tried to reach Rebekah, but Klaus was faster "so that's what you think you are, a side bitch?"

I ignored his question and tried to walk away, but he was faster and he grabbed my hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing my knuckles

"You are not. You are the only one person I love, and I want to spend all my eternity with you. You are my only love and I do love you with all of my heart, Emma Gilbert"

I lowered my gaze and suddenly looked straight into his eyes "I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson"


	15. Chapter 15

 

"So am I forgiven now?" Klaus asked me, still holding my hands and looking at me in the eyes, like he was going to explode right there.

 

I didn't answer him, I was confused about my decisions.

 

He surely knew about it, yet he didn't tell me anything, either to protect me or just because he couldn't find the words.

 

The fact was: I was disappointed by his behavior. I would have expected it from Kol, the childish Mikaelson, not from Klaus, that was known for his powerful strategies "love?" He called me, as he saw my absent look "I need a respond, love, answer me"

 

"Nik" Rebekah interrupted us, bringing Klaus away from me "she told what you have done, are you completely out of your goddamn mind?"

 

"Dear sister, I didn't know she would have gotten pregnant"

 

"I'm not talking about it. You hid the truth, she is feeling betrayed"

 

He rubbed his temples, trying to contain his anger, and as soon as came closer to them, he walked away, exiting the pub and walking out in the New Orleans' streets.

 

"Let's go home, darling" she muttered, placing her hand behind my back "I forgot to tell you that Marcel is throwing a party tonight and you're invited"

 

"Marcel? Who is Marcel"

 

"You will find out. I'll get you a nice dress and then we will go, alright?"

"Okay"

~~~

 

I hadn't seen Niklaus in five hours, almost six actually, and I was thinking that he was seriously ashamed by his behavior.

 

So, seeing that he was absent, I started getting dressed without him, getting my make-up done and waiting for Rebekah to come and bring me to the ball.

 

It was the third ball of my life, and the first one I went to without Niklaus by my side.

 

Finally Rebekah came "Emma, you look very pretty. How about drinking tonight?"

 

"I don't totally feel like drinking tonight, Bekah. I guess I'll go home early"

 

"No way, dear. You will drink and you will have a lot of fun"

 

"Are you going to compel me?" I laughed and she nodded "If I need to, don't force me, dear"

 

I rolled my eyes and smiled "alright, can we go now?"

 

~~~

 

We arrived at the ball hall and I saw that everyone that stood in there were completely strangers to me, and that the only ones I knew were Rebekah and Elijah.

 

As they went talking to Marcel I sat down on a couch, waiting for something to make me to evacuate the room.

 

I had almost lost my hope when a saw a man with dark skin and very short hair coming to my direction "good evening, darling" he said, waving his hands.

 

I stood up and smiled "and you are?"

 

"Marcellus Gerard, Marcel for you"

 

"Emma" I said, shaking his hand as he tendered it to me.

 

"Are you Klaus's sweet toy?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Klaus's toy" he laughed and I looked at him confused and slightly pissed off by his behavior.

 

"I'm not his toy, I'm his fiancée"

 

"I knew that he got someone else pregnant, no way to treat a fiancée"

 

"I guess it's none of your business, Mr. Gerard"

 

"By the way, Elijah was looking for you" he said smiling.

 

"Oh... Where is he?"

 

"Follow me" he exclaimed, but I should have known that under his mustache he had an evil grin.

 

I followed him up the stairs and arrived into one of the rooms, the attic, I guess, or one of the mansion's empty room, and once I got in there I heard the door closing behind me "what the hell" I said.

 

"I'm afraid you can't escape the room" then he vamp speeded ''till he was behind he, then he sank his fangs into my neck, making all my blood run down my dress "you're delicious, darling" he affirmed, before making me fall to the ground, still conscious.

 

I yelled because of the pain, feeling like a drill went through my neck "I'm afraid you will stay here until your man will come save you, and then- BAM!"

 

"Fucking bastard"

 

"Oh... Maybe I can do something different"

 

"Fuck you"

 

He grabbed me by my shoulder and brought me outside the room, still holding me with his arm around my neck. I tried to kick him while he was talking to Klaus by his phone "I think you can hear your lovely human screaming in the background, right?"

 

Then he put the phone on my right ear "Nik" I muttered, then he immediately  removed it. It was just to make him trust Marcel's words.

 

My eyes were heavy, but all I knew was that I lost my conception of time. I know that because I bet I heard Niklaus voice, and after that Marcel screaming, making me fall to the ground, tired and almost bleeding to death.

 

I felt his hands on the back of my head and his lose touching my forehead "love, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"

 

"Nik, please, take me away"

 

Before he could hold me, he bit his wrist and made me drink his blood, then I slowly closed my eyes.


End file.
